<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>she did nothing to deserve such a fate by CloudNucleus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29001174">she did nothing to deserve such a fate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudNucleus/pseuds/CloudNucleus'>CloudNucleus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kirby (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anthropomorphic, At least I tried to make it emotional, Emotional, Gijinka, Mentions of Death, Multi, Rated M for Making out, but nobody actually dies, female galacta knight bc i can do what i want, it's not genderbending if they technically don't have a canon gender, morpho knight is nonbinary, the knights go to hades, there are fight scenes but i gloss over them bc i dont like writing or reading fight scenes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:15:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29001174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudNucleus/pseuds/CloudNucleus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Galacta Knight has been sealed away inside a crystal for thousands upon thousands of years. When she finally gets a chance to escape, she takes it without hesitation, but her freedom won't last long unless she can convince the god who imprisoned her to let her go. Luckily, Meta Knight's there to help, along with someone else she would never have suspected...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Meta Knight/Galacta Knight, Meta Knight/Galacta Knight/Morpho Knight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>she did nothing to deserve such a fate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>To say Galacta Knight was surprised when she was released from her crystal prison would have been an understatement. She only had a split-second to look around at the starry spacescape around her, for she was to do battle, though she knew not why; before her stood a knight with a blue cloak, a silver helm covering his face, and a golden sword at the ready.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galacta Knight drew her own weapon of choice - a pink lance and a shield. This would be easy, she thought, as she had defeated a god; one knight was nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But surprises have a tendency to come in sets, and the next one came when she was, in fact, </span>
  <em>
    <span>defeated</span>
  </em>
  <span> by this blue knight. Before she knew it, the crystal had enveloped her form yet again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next time she was released was only a few months later, a much shorter timespan than the previous thousands of years for which she’d been locked away before. She was back at the battlefield, with four opponents this time - a boy with pink hair, a girl in a blue bandana with a spear, and a tall man with a kingly robe and a massive hammer. The last was the same knight as before, cape removed to display his batlike wings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again, she was defeated, and locked back away. Before she slipped into the stasis induced by her crystal prison, she caught a glimpse of the face of the Nova who held the responsibility of keeping her sealed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Curse you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next time she was summoned, something was different. She was inside a room, surrounded by machinery. Strangely, she couldn’t feel the presence of Galactic Nova as usual. But there was no time to ponder this, as the blue knight was here yet again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are you, and why do you keep summoning me?” she shouted at him as she drew her lance and shield.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The knight looked surprised, as Galacta Knight had never spoken to him before. “I am Meta Knight,” he answered as he stepped forward and slashed at her with his sword. “At first - ngh” - he grunted as he parried Galacta’s own attack - “I summoned you to fight and become stronger.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galacta glowered at Meta as she sent a wave of sword beams his way, but let him continue speaking. “But this time - it was not my doing. It was that computer, Star Dream.” Meta Knight jumped out of the way of the sword beams, flapping his wings and taking a brief moment to point to the back of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A tall woman was standing there, her face expressionless, her long blond hair reminding Galacta Knight of the Nova who sealed her. She wore a pale blue dress that shone as if made of metal, and seemed to have lights embedded in it that faded from one shade of pink to the next. Her one visible eye glittered with the same pink lights, the other hidden beneath her hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A pale imitation of a Nova?” Galacta Knight questioned, launching another set of sword beams that Meta Knight barely dodged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded as he rushed in for another attack. “Seems so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well then-” Galacta Knight gave her feathery wings a sharp flap and whizzed toward Star Dream, slashing at her with her lance. Star Dream fell to the ground in a stiff way that only a robot would, and Galacta Knight swiftly returned to the battle against Meta Knight. “-Perhaps this means my prison is no more,” she grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meta Knight had no comment on this, and the rest of the fight went on without either one of them speaking again, until the end when Galacta Knight felt too weak to continue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d best be going…” she grunted. “Perhaps I’ll see you again. I hope our next battle will not be bloody. I’m getting sick of this.” And with that, she launched herself into the sky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She spent the next several months wandering the galaxy, finally free to do as she pleased. At one point she caught sight of Meta Knight again, but he seemed to be focused on something other than her, so she decided to simply watch from a distance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was caught off-guard, though, by a fact she quickly gathered. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Jambandra cult is back.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The pink boy and some of his friends she didn’t recognize were doing battle with the cultists and their leader, whose names escaped her but she certainly had seen them before, millenia ago. Meta Knight traveled with them for a short time, but eventually parted ways, and Galacta Knight followed overhead. Once he was a safe distance from anyone else, she swooped down and landed in front of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Galacta Knight!” Meta Knight gasped, stepping back in shock, his hand hovering around the hilt of his sheathed sword but not drawing it just yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galacta opened her mouth to speak, but realized she hadn’t planned so far ahead to decide what she actually wanted to say. Meta Knight was really a stranger, after all. He just… intrigued her. She couldn’t put her finger on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What actually ended up coming out of her mouth was a simple, awkward “Hi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um… hi?” Meta Knight said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galacta fidgeted with her wing. “I just… saw you around and thought I’d uh… say hi?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well you’ve done that now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Yeah. Um, would you perhaps like to spar? Just a friendly battle this time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meta Knight stopped to consider this, to Galacta’s surprise. “I… have to stay vigilant. Kirby is still fighting to prevent a cult from summoning their ‘Dark Lord’. He may require my blade by his side.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Who’s Kirby?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Galacta thought, but held her tongue for the time being.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“However, I would gladly take you up on your offer if I had the time. Perhaps after the fight is won, I’ll return to the cult’s altar and wait for you there.” Meta smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galacta nodded. “Then, when the battle is won, as I’m certain it will be, I shall see you there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then it’s a date!” Meta Knight said, then realized his phrasing and immediately felt his face heat up. “I-I mean! I’ll see you there.” He wrapped his cloak around himself, teleporting away.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well that was weird,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Galacta thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And I didn’t get a chance to ask him who Kirby is…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure enough, the battle against the cult and their god was won. As the Star Allies made their voyage home on the Warp Star, Meta Knight and Galacta Knight met at their designated battleground, now deserted aside from themselves. The place was surrounded by large, strange-looking flowers, which resembled the altar itself, placed on a higher podium. The dark energy previously present here had now dissipated, and the two knights could even see a butterfly flittering toward them.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Why was there a butterfly here? Neither of them knew how to respond as it landed on the tip of Galacta’s lance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Galacta heard a whisper, seemingly coming from nowhere, everywhere, and somehow from inside her head, all at once. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>What are you doing here, Galacta Knight?’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wh-what do you mean?” she asked aloud, ignoring Meta Knight’s confused reaction. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘You are meant to be sealed away.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did nothing to deserve such a fate!” she shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The butterfly gave its wings a gentle flutter, still perched upon her lance. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Oh? Would you prefer Hades, then?’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps I would,” Galacta replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘So be it then.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>And Galacta Knight disappeared, in a flash of red light. The butterfly hovered in the air in front of Meta Knight, and before the masked knight’s eyes, it </span>
  <em>
    <span>transformed.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Glowing, it grew, shifting into a humanoid form before the light faded and a new knight stood in Galacta’s place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had dark skin, red armor, vibrant blue hair tied into a long ponytail, and beautiful butterfly wings extending from their back. They held a spiked red sword with a gold, butterfly-shaped hilt, with a blue gem embedded in it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What have you </span>
  <em>
    <span>done</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Meta Knight demanded, drawing his own sword.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galacta Knight opened her eyes and weakly looked around. Where was she? And where was Meta Knight…?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh… that butterfly. Had it really sent her to Hades? She really couldn’t pinpoint where she was, her vision still blurry from exhaustion. She felt as though her energy had been drained, like her lifeforce was gone, or transformed somehow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There wasn’t much she could do, so she let herself slip back into sleep once more, her wings wrapping around her like a soft, downy blanket. She just hoped Meta Knight was okay (and was too tired to think of shaking such a thought out of her head).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am an emissary of Galactic Nova. I have little say in what happens to Galacta Knight,” the butterfly-winged knight stated, parrying Meta Knight’s sword as he rushed in to attack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> what I asked,” Meta Knight said darkly, flinching as his sword vibrated in his hand from the force of the opposing blade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I took a portion of Galacta Knight’s power to take on this form, and sent her to Hades in lieu of imprisoning her in crystal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you so determined to seal her away?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am determined only to carry out the will of my God.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meta Knight had to resist the urge to facepalm. “While it is </span>
  <em>
    <span>honorable</span>
  </em>
  <span>” - he put more force behind this word as he lunged forward and stabbed with his sword - “to be loyal to your leader as a knight, it is also important to </span>
  <em>
    <span>think for yourself.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The butterfly knight did not respond.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is your name, knight of Hades?” Meta Knight asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morpho Knight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me, Morpho Knight. Is Galacta Knight still alive?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, though she resides in a land of the dead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meta Knight stepped away and sheathed his sword. “Take me to her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morpho Knight’s eyes widened. “I… suppose there is no harm in that.” They held out their hand for Meta to take, and though hesitant, he did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a flash of red light and illusory butterflies, the two knights were instantly transported away from the dark god’s altar, into a land surrounded by deep red flames. A dark river flowed through cracks in the earth, bubbling every so often. And a golden-horned, white-winged knight lay sleeping on the ground, her lance and shield laid beside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meta Knight wasted no time in rushing to her side, removing her helmet and setting it aside, shaking her till her red eyes fluttered open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Galacta!” he said to her, brushing a bit of hair out of her face, too worried to think about how intimate such an action was. He just had to see her face. Just had to see that she was okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M-Meta Knight…” she weakly uttered. “You’re here…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I’m here. Can you sit up?” he asked gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe…. can you help me?” She slowly lifted a hand, and Meta Knight took it, pulling her forward and resting a hand behind her back for her to brace against. As he did, his hand brushed her soft feathers, and a chill ran down Meta’s spine at how soft and </span>
  <em>
    <span>wonderful</span>
  </em>
  <span> it felt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks…” Galacta said, her head turned towards Meta’s face. It felt deliberate. Was it? Meta’s face was a mere few inches away from hers. His heart raced, as much as he attempted to still it, but he kept his arm around Galacta and gave her a gentle squeeze. His other hand came up to her face and when she didn’t move away or tell him to stop, he brushed the side of her face gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She reached up to move the visor of Meta Knight’s helmet off of his face, so she could see his glittering golden eyes. Looking each other in the eyes, they could feel a whirlpool of emotions swirling between them, and neither of them could hold it back any longer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the same time they each leaned foward, gently pressing their lips together. Galacta’s hand slipped beneath Meta’s helmet to run through his hair, Meta’s own hand dug gently into Galacta’s feathers, and the kiss grew deeper. Closing their eyes, they leaned into each other, Galacta’s tongue slipping into Meta’s mouth and brushing up against his tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They finally broke the kiss when Galacta had to take a breath, and as she pulled back, she let out a gentle laugh. Meta smiled, rubbing her wing, but he was worried. He turned his head enough to look back at Morpho, who was standing awkwardly several feet away and trying not to pay attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are we going to do now?” he asked Galacta Knight softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know… I feel so weak…” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morpho Knight said they took some of your power. I’m… I’m sorry, Galacta Knight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morpho Knight…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to go talk to them,” Meta Knight said. “Can you sit on your own, or would you like me to help you lie back down?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I can sit,” Galacta replied. “Though I have no idea what you could possibly say to change that knight’s mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meta gently pulled his body away from Galacta and stood up, replacing his visor back over his eyes. “I think I have an idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Approaching Morpho Knight, Meta Knight cleared his throat and spoke. “I’d like to have a word with Galactic Nova, if you’d please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are you to demand the presence of a god?” Morpho asked, not as harshly as you’d think but still stern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am Meta Knight, one who has twice before called upon Nova for wishes; the first to create the warrior Kirby who has defeated Dark Matter lords, and the second to summon Galacta Knight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morpho’s eyes widened at the mention of Kirby. “Kirby? I recognize that name. He defeated a being granted power by Nova himself!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marx?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do not know his name, but it is beside the point. I will… </span>
  <em>
    <span>ask</span>
  </em>
  <span> if Nova would like to appear before you. If not, know that the time of gods is better spent dealing with matters beyond you.” With that, Morpho teleported away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow. I can’t believe that worked,” Galacta Knight said, now sitting up a little straighter. It felt like her strength was coming back a little bit; maybe Morpho draining her had just exhausted her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t speak too soon, Galacta.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… it’s just that this is the closest I’ve ever gotten to freedom, I guess.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, there was a flash of light nearby, and the two knights turned and looked. There, Morpho Knight stood beside a new figure, one that they both recognized - a tall man with gold-tinged skin and hair, wearing a brown vest, multiple belts, and a backpack made of complex machinery and a large, wide ring with a triangle pattern on his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galactic Nova, a god with the ability to grant wishes, who among many other responsibilities, was in charge of sealing away beings with uncontrollable power.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“META KNIGHT-&gt; A PLEASURE TO SEE YOU AGAIN-&gt;” Nova greeted, his voice coming from all directions at once, immensely loud but somehow not painfully so. The sound filled up the whole world as far as Meta and Galacta were concerned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did not invite you here for pleasantries, Galactic Nova,” Meta Knight said. “I want you to tell me something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I WILL DO MY BEST-&gt;”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What will it take for you to free Galacta Knight? She has done nothing to deserve this imprisonment. She is not the most powerful warrior in the galaxy anymore, yet you keep her sealed away. I cannot allow it.” Meta Knight stood his ground, though deep inside he was terrified. Hopefully nobody could see him shaking in his boots.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“HER POWER HAS ALWAYS BEEN HARD TO CONTROL, IF NOT IMPOSSIBLE-&gt; THE ANCIENT HALCANDRANS DEEMED IT BEST THAT SHE BE SEALED AWAY-&gt;”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But Morpho Knight drained some of her power!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WHICH MIGHT, IN FACT, CHANGE THINGS-&gt;” Nova seemed to ponder this, though his face was always hard to read.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For what it’s worth…” Morpho Knight spoke up, albeit quietly, perhaps somewhat nervous as their voice shook a bit. “Galacta Knight has always been a hero. She was the strongest of the four knights who sealed away Void Termina all those years ago. I brought her to Hades because I hoped it would be… somewhat less cruel a fate than eternal imprisonment in a crystal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meta Knight and Galacta Knight shared a surprised look, glancing between each other and Morpho Knight. Were… they on </span>
  <em>
    <span>their</span>
  </em>
  <span> side?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nova considered this. Looking down at Morpho Knight he noticed a strange sort of look in their eyes, though as a mechanical being Nova couldn’t decipher it. But he was sure they were strangely determined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing Nova stare at them, Morpho redirected their gaze to the two pleading knights. They were really beautiful together. Morpho was happy for them, they really were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In that moment, something inside Morpho Knight broke, and their eyes filled with tears as they met the eyes of Meta Knight and Galacta Knight. They really had never wanted to seal away Galacta Knight. They had wanted to </span>
  <em>
    <span>be with</span>
  </em>
  <span> her. They’d wanted her to be happy. And Meta Knight was just so devoted to his knightly duties, but also to caring for his friends, and now to her, and he had a fiery spirit that would never give up until the day he died.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before they knew what they were doing, Morpho’s legs shook like jelly and they fell to their knees, crying out all the emotions they’d kept pent up for so long. They were just meant to bring souls to the afterlife, but how were they supposed to keep out of mortal affairs when the concept of </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span> was there, tantalizing, making them wish they were mortal? These questions finally made their way to the front of Morpho Knight’s mind, and they sobbed and sobbed until they ran out of tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“MORPHO KNIGHT--&gt;" Nova uttered, after a few minutes of complete silence besides Morpho’s cries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sniffled and looked up. “Yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I SEE IT NOW-&gt; YOU ARE IN LOVE, YES?-&gt;”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morpho Knight looked back at Meta and Galacta, who were watching quietly, near tears themselves. Unable to get the words out, Morpho simply nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Surprising everyone, perhaps even himself, Nova knelt down and hugged Morpho Knight gently. “I want the best for you, Morpho Knight,” he said, in a voice unlike his usual one and more like a human’s. “I really do. So, for you, and because you </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> remove some of Galacta Knight’s power… I will grant your wish.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Helping Morpho Knight up and standing up straight again, Nova announced, “GALACTA KNIGHT, YOU ARE HEREBY FREED FROM YOUR SEAL-&gt; HOWEVER, TO ENSURE THE SAFETY OF THE GALAXY, I APPOINT MORPHO KNIGHT TO KEEP WATCH ON YOUR POWER-&gt; DO NOT LET IT GET OUT OF HAND, AND ALL WILL BE WELL-&gt; GO NOW IN PEACE-&gt;”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, he waved his hand, and the three knights were teleported away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They landed on a soft patch of grass, and Meta Knight realized they were by the outskirts of Whispy Woods’ forest, a few hours’ walk from Mt. Dedede. Looking around, he saw Galacta Knight and Morpho Knight standing on either side of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re in Dream Land…” Galacta Knight said in awe. “I’m really free… Thank you so much, Meta Knight. And - and Morpho Knight. Thank you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just… sorry I didn’t do anything sooner,” Meta Knight replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m the one who should be sorry!” Morpho Knight exclaimed. “I had to force down all my emotions for millenia. I’m not sure how I did it, but seeing you two just… I </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> to do something, I couldn’t let you suffer anymore, you don’t deserve it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Morpho Knight…” Galacta said, “Didn’t Nova mention you being in love? What was that about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morpho averted their eyes. “It’s true. I’ve always admired you two. B-but I can’t imagine you return the feeling. I just want you to be happy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meta and Galacta shared a small smile. “I think we could give it a try,” Meta said, holding out his hands for each knight to take, and they started walking toward the King's castle hand-in-hand.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>